An Unkindness of Ravens
by fyeahlaffertymartin
Summary: A rewrite the history of One Tree Hill.


_Episode one - 'Pilot'_

_First act - Tree Hill.  
Lucas is going to the river court. Peyton and Brooke are at Peyton's car. Nathan is at THHS Gym.  
Dan is yells with Nathan:  
— Nathan, 20 shoots. No one least. — Dan yells to Nathan. — You heard me?  
— Got it, dad! — Nathan responds, and, he keeps warming.  
— All right, ladies. Let's go warm! — Coach Whitey yells with them.  
Change scene - River road, Tree Hill.  
Peyton and Brooke are going to the Ravens' game.  
— You know, after that game. We're gonna have a big party. This is gonna be awesome, you come, right P. Sawyer? — Brooke wonders  
— I don't know, I mean, me and Nathan. You know, we broke up. And I don't wanna see him, with all the other girls. — Peyton looks backseat, searching for a CD.  
— Oh, C'mon P. Sawyer! Nathan and you are gonna be f... Look out! — Brooke sees something spends ahead of the car, Peyton breaks the car.  
The same scene - River road, few minutes ago, Tree Hill.  
Lucas is going to River court. He's at river road, with a basketball's ball. He's walking, a car breaks, and almost runs over him and it scares Lucas.  
Peyton looks him. Brooke leaves the car.  
— Hey, are you okay? — Brooke cares about Lucas and then, she asks.  
— Yeah, I'm fine. — Lucas says, and walks away.  
Brooke enters at car, and they go to the game._

_Act two - River court, Tree Hill.  
Lucas arrives at river court, the guys are there.  
— Here is him, ladies and gentlemen. Lucas Scott. — Lucas makes a shoot.  
— What's up, baby? — Skills talk with him.  
They starts play.  
Another scene - THHS gym, Tree Hill.  
Ravens misses the other shoot.  
— TIME! That's what I taught you guys for all these years? — Coach yells a break.  
— What? C'mon Coach, we're winning by 4. — Nathan says, and Whitey doesn't like it.  
— Nathan... Doesn't matter if we're winning by 4, or 40. This is still my team. And if MY TEAM misses 4 shoots, I say that WE HAVE A TROUBLE! So, come back to this court. And plays like you guys knows play, alright? Action, action! — Coach yells, and the team come back to game_

_Act three - Karen's café, Tree Hill.  
Keith enters at Karen's café.  
— Hey! — Haley says to Keith.  
— Hi, Haley. Uh... Did you saw Karen? — Haley responds to Keith, and she give him a little coffee.  
— Okay, I'll wait for her. — Keith says — Oh, and by the way, where's Lucas?  
— Lucas... Oh, yeah, river court. — Haley says, and Keith stands up.  
— Alright, I gotta go, okay? Can you do a favor? Say to Karen, that I see her later. — Keith says, and leave the café.  
— Okay. — Haley keeps working.  
Another scene - The Ravens' game is over. And Keith's going talk with Whitey.  
Keith knocks the door.  
— Oh, hey Keith. How's you doing? — Whitey asks, while Keith sits down.  
— I'm fine, but I'm not came here for, talk about me. — Keith says, and Whitey stays  
curious.  
— Alright, Keith. If you didn't come here for about you, why you came here? — Whitey asks  
— Well, I'll came 'cause I need you see something. And I need you see today. — Keith says, and stands up.  
— C'mon Keith. I'm old, I'm tired, okay? — Whitey says.  
— C'mon Coach. Let's go, is just a little ride. — Keith says, and they'll go.  
Keith and Whitey arrives at river court.  
— But what the hell are we doing here? — Whitey asks to Keith.  
— Do you see that kid, Lucas? — Keith says, and shows Lucas to Whitey.  
— Oh, D... — Whitey is interrupts by Keith.  
— My son. With Karen. — Keith let pretty clear. — Yes. Its him. He play, like you can see.  
— C'mon Keith, I know that you have that kid like your son... But... — Whitey is interrupts again.  
— Coach, He's my son. He knows this. I know this. That's all matters. And I'm not came here with you, for talk about Dan, or anything like this. — Keith says, a little nervous.  
— Alright. Let's see. First of all, this isn't exactly 'play' okay? And second of all, okay. IF, I talk with him. Why are you doing this? I mean, he and Nathan in the same team? Why? — Whitey asks, and watches Lucas play.  
— Because... He needs know that he's good enough. You know? — Keith says, and looks to Whitey.  
— Alright, alright. I'll think about it, right? — Whitey responds, and they come back to the gym._

_Act four - THH School, Tree Hill.  
Lucas is on library.  
Whitey enters at library, and he says:  
__— Scott!  
— What's wrong, coach? — Nathan asks.  
— Not you, you. — He points Lucas.  
Lucas stands up, and they'll go to Gym.  
— You know, son. A lot people like this gym full. But I'm not. I like her like this. Clearly, quietly. Like a church, you know. So, the point is, I have a space at the team, and you have talent, so what do you say? — Whitey give him the ball.  
— I don't know, Coach. I'll think about it. — Lucas walks away._

_Act five - Karen's café, Tree Hill.  
Keith and Karen are talking about Lucas, and the team.  
— You did what? — Karen asks.  
— I did talk with Whitey, about Lucas join at the team. — Keith says.  
— Why? — Karen is a little angry.  
— Why not? I mean, he have talent, you know. He needs know that he's good enough, Karen.  
— But I don't want him with Dan... — She whispered the "Dan" 's part. — You know why. He can know.  
— He won't, trust me. — Keith says.  
Lucas arrives at café.  
— Hey dad. Hey mom. Can I ask a question? What do you guys think about I join at the team? — Lucas asks, and sits down.  
— Join the team, huh? Uh... I don't know, I mean, are you happy playing on river court, right? So... — Karen says, a little worried.  
— I think is a great idea. Trust me, you're good enough. Go ahead. — Keith says.  
— Yeah, I'll think about it. And where's Haley? I need talk with her. — Lucas asks, and Haley arrives at café.  
— I'm here, Luke. What's wrong?_

_Act six - Whitey's office, Tree Hill.  
Dan enters at Whitey's office.  
— What do you want, picking that guy, Lucas on the team!? — Dan asks to Whitey.  
— Good Morning, Danny. First of all, I don't know Danny, mostly people knocks on the door, after of come in. — Whitey kid with Dan.  
— You're a crap, you know this? But, its okay. Don't worry, old man. That guy, he isn't join  
at the team, you heard me? He isn't. 'Cause Nathan is your best player. And Lucas plays at the same place of Nathan. — Dan says, and sits at the office.  
— Yes, Danny. I know, but if Nathan is my best player, HE haven't nothing to worry about it, right? Oh, and by the way, 'that guy' is Keith's son. Your nephew. — Whitey says, and open the door.  
— Keith, huh? Of course, your friend, Keith. He hates Nathan, his nephew. — Dan says, and walks away.  
— Alright. If that's your story. — Whitey speaks, after he's gone._

_Act seven - Grace Street, Tree Hill.  
Lucas and Haley are walking together.  
— I dunno, Hales. I mean, I know. But I don't if is right. Y'know? — Lucas says.  
— Yeah, well. Just follow your heart. But okay, but wasn't for this. That you call me here. — Haley completes  
— Yeah, it wasn't. Well, is about my cousin, Nathan. I was thinking why did I never talk with him. Do you know me since, we have 8, right? My parents never talk with his parents. Or a dinner, or something. That's a little weird. — Lucas is thinking, and talking with Haley.  
— Yeah, well. Maybe they aren't so close. And kind neither you and him. But if you join at the team, you can met him. — Haley says.  
— Yes, I'm thinking about this. I dunno._

_Act eight - Dan's house, Tree Hill.  
Dan arrives home.  
— Nathan? — Dan is looking for Nathan — Nathan?! NATHAN?!  
Dan knocks on door. — NATHAN, open the door!  
— What do you want? — Nathan opens the door.  
— I wanna protect you. You knew, that you cousin, Lucas wanna in your place? — Dan enters at Nathan's bedroom.  
— What? What the hell are you talking about, Dad? — Nathan asks, without understands.  
— So, you don't knew. Your cousin, Lucas. Keith's son. Will play on the Ravens. And, he  
plays in the same place of you. — Dan says, and sits in Nathan's bed.  
— So what? Do you really think that I'll let this happens? — Nathan responds — You know what, dad? Quit, please. I need sleep, alright? — Nathan pushes Dan._

_Act nine - THH School, Tree Hill.  
Lucas is looking for Nathan.  
— River court, middle night. But you don't leave the team if I win, I want another thing. — Lucas accepts play with Nathan.  
— Okay, what do you want? I runs naked? I steals any animal from Zoo? Whatever. — Nathan says, while he's calling to Peyton.  
— No, no really. I wan... — Nathan interrupts Lucas, Peyton finally responds at phone  
— C'mon Peyton. I'm sorry. I know, Pey. PEYTON! You know what? Whatever. Tomorrow I'll there, and we'll talk. But for now, forget. — Nathan hangs up Peyton. — So, SPEAK! What the hell you want? — Nathan yells with Lucas.  
— I want you to stay away from Peyton. Take or leave. It's this or goodbye Ravens, what do you say? — Lucas offer, Nathan thinks about it, and takes.  
— Okay. Its cool. I'll win, anyway. cousin.  
Nathan leave the class, Lucas search for Haley._

_Act ten - Karen's café, Tree Hill.  
Karen and Keith are together, talking about Lucas and the team.  
— Its your fault. — Karen says, she worried about him.  
— I know, but its gonna be okay, alright? I promise. — Keith says, he's holding Karen's  
hand.  
— I just, don't understand. Why you did that? — Karen asks  
Dan enters at Café.  
— You know, Karen. I don't understand, too. I mean, that boy was happy, wherever he was.  
And then, he's joining at team. But you know, this could be great. I mean, now we're gonna be a perfect family. Right? You, big brother. Your wife, my ex-girlfriend. My wife, my son. And my nephew. But that just gonna happens if Lucas changes his team position. — Dan says, being sarcastic.  
— No chance. Lucas is gonna be whatever he wants. And if you don't like it. Well, learn! This is the life. Anything shall be like you want, little brother._


End file.
